TreeFriends of The Dead
by Flippy Face
Summary: When a mysterious disease goes about the earth, a group of high-schoolers try desperately to find the cure, or at the very least get away from it. Accepting OCs. Special thanks to MeowMeowMotherFooFoo from deviantART for making the cover!
1. Chapter 1

**What is this? Sam's starting a new story?! Alright, where are the pitchforks!? **

**Ahaa, I'm so sorry guys, I was thinking of discontuning EveryDay Life and Creator, I still want to keep The Next Generation though... what do you guys think? **

**This is the 1st Chapter of Tree Friends of The Dead. **

**Enjoy. **

Samiee stood outside one of the school's balconies. He had long light orange hair, his bangs were just above his circular eyebrows. He wore British style glasses along with the school's mandatory uniform, much to his displeasement. Oh well, at least they let him wear his black scarf.

He sighed and looked out, resting his elbows upon the bars. Suddenly without warning, he got jerked back by his scarf. He almost fell back, but stood his ground.

"H-hey!"

He looked up to see Sniffles holding onto his scarf. Sniffles short light blue hair, along with rectangular glasses. He let go as Samiee turned to look at him and took a step back. Sniffles stared at Samiee, full of hate.

"What's your problem Samiee?"

Samiee looked at him.

"Look just because I ranked the exam higher than you did again doe-"

"I know your cheating! A dense tree hugger like yourself couldn't have beat me! You hardly even show up to class dammit! Aren't you soppose to be in class NOW?!"

Samiee bit his lip. He doesn't like arguing. He turned his back towards Sniffles. He felt the cold stare from Sniffles.

"Peh. Dolt."

He heard footsteps. Then they faded. He looked out the balcony again, wondering when lunch will come so he can go down to campus to look at those pretty cherry trees.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud clang. He looked up to see a man with dull pink hair, wearing dark shades and a large purple coat. Samiee giggled.

It was The Mole. No one really knows his true name, due to being mute, so everyone just called him The Mole.

He was hitting the school's gate very softly. He was also blind. Samiee thought that he lost his walking stick, therefore is looking for it.

However there was something odd about the way The Mole looked, as if his barely visible skin was a ... little paler than it's soppose to be.

He saw three teachers trotting over to the locked gate. Whew, Samiee got a bit worried there.

One of them- a teacher with bright green hair, stepped up, presumably trying to direct The Mole the other way, but The Mole kept softly banging himself against the gate. This is getting weird.

One of them- the biggest looking one, got impatient and grabbed The Mole from the shirt.

Samiee took a sharp gasp as The Mole grabbed the bigger man's arm and bit into it abnormally. The big man let out a shrilling scream as he let go of him, as The Mole ran off.

The other teachers took a step back as the man fell, his shrieking stopped. The green-haired woman took a step closer as the big man opened his eyes slowly.

Samiee could the two teachers lips moving, but couldn't make out on what were they saying.

Samiee let out a small shriek as the big man pounced on the woman, biting a huge chunk of her flesh out of her face.

Samiee took a step back. Then another one. Then he completely turned around and ran. He had always imagined this happening one day, and now this imagination has came true.

**Ehhh-? So how was it? = v= **

**It's going to somewhat follow the HighSchool of The Dead plot(Holy crap I haven't seen that show in ages!).**

**I'm going to be honest here, your OC might get killed. So if you get easily butt hurt over things like these, even though it's god damn HTF, then don't submit an OC. =A=**

**Anyways, here's the OC form, one OC per Author please. 3 (Unless I ask for more! ; v; )**

**Oh, and death is permanent here. *3***

**Name: **

**Appearance(facial features, hair, height, eyes, little accessories. They wear 're also humans.):**

**Personality: **

**Abilities(No superpowers or whatever, more like what they're really good at): **

**Any special classes they took part in?(E.x. Football, karate, cooking etc. etc.):**

**Friends: **

**Enemies:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses: **

**Opinion/reaction on zombies/gore/death?:**

**How well can they handle pressure?:**

**Other: **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to *MeowMeowMotherfoofoo, my best friend, from deviantART for the cover!**

**This is the 2nd chapter to TreeFriends of The Dead**

**Enjoy. **

Samiee ran. He had always feared one day something like this would happen one day. Luckily for the teen, he knew just what to do. He ran into classroom B-16, the second story of this building.

He stopped and scanned the startled crowd who were staring at him. His face brighten up and ran to a teen with long curly maroon hair. She wore a cookie pin at the side of her hair. She also wore the school's uniform, like anyone else.

Her bright green eyes looked up at Samiee, confused. The teacher cleared his throat.

"What's the meaning of this Samiee?! Your and hour late!"

Samiee seemed to ignore the man, focusing his eyes on the girl.

"We have to get out of here Muffin."

Muffin was Samiee's childhood friend. They enjoyed each other's company all the time and he had always said she'd be the first person to be in contact with in case such an emregency happens. Muffin was known to be the best baker in the school. She would occasionaly help serve baked goodies in lunch time. There was never a complaint from her delicous goods.

Muffin looked confused, almost scared.

"What... what are you talking about?"

Samiee grabbed Muffin's hand and looked around again.

He heard a snore. He turned around and saw a boy with wild red hair wearing a Chicago Hooter's hat. Well. That's all he can tell. The rest of his face was covered by his arms. He was sleeping.

Samiee ran, Muffin still at his hand, and woke the boy up.

His eyes fluttered as he rose his head up.

"Eh-? S-samiee? What a rare sight, seeing you here."

He rubbed his eyes.

"Zer0, we need to get out of here, I saw... Them.. "

Samiee almost choked on that sentence.

Zer0 was Samiee's good friend as well. Though Zer0 was a slow teen and he doesn't like to do things much, Samiee cares for him gravely.

A teen with green hair along with his twin, Lifty and Shifty, who sat behind Muffin stood up.

"It better not be one of those freak-outs that you have when you think you see those zombies!"

His identical twin snickered as most of the class did.

Samiee gritted his teeth.

"I saw it. I saw The Mole outside. He bit one of the teachers... and that teacher bit another..."

The teacher sighed annoyingly.

"Look, Samiee, I think it's time to-"

Suddenly, the intercome speakers went off. Everyone quieted down. First, the speakers gave off a white static, but then you heard the principle's voice.

_Attention students. There has been a ... a little problem regarding in our school's campus- _

The principle's voice seemed really shaky, he was rushing to the announcement. Samiee got really worried.

He signaled to Muffin and Zer0 as the trio slowly escaped the classroom silently.

_I want the students, staff, and teachers to evacuate safely- _

There was a pause, then you heard rummaging, as if someone wanted to come into the room where the annoucement was being made.

A teen who saw the trio escape put his Stephen King book down. The boy had slick black hair with black and purple goggles on his forehead, purely for show. He slowly walked out the room with his backpack. The room was too distracted to notice.

_N-no! G-g-get away!_

There was a low growl, almost inhuman, the next thing everyone heard was shrilled screams from the principle.

For the first time, the school fell completely silent. Too shocked, too speechless, to do anything but hear their beloved principle's ear-piercing screams.

A girl who was outside along with three others stood up quietly, hearing those screams. She sped walk away without no one noticing. The girl had black hair with white highlights, her ruby red eyes shining brightly.

As the screams died down, more groaning and bone-crushing was heard.

A teen turned off his stove from his cooking class slowly. The teen had short light brown hair with a sluchy beanie. He looked at the speakers, eyes wide with fear. His mood ring on his thumb turned a white color as his heart felt like it would thump out of his chest.

_Samiee was right... I... I have to find him. _

As soon as the intercom speakers completely died out, the school was still silent. Suddenly, almost instantly all of the students ran out their classrooms.

Some fell as others trampled over them, some got pulled away by other students, and others were being pushed down the stairs.

A teen with long black hair and bright blue eyes was the only one not moving from his seat as the others ran out. He stood up quietly and looked out the window.

He can see Samiee, along with Zer0 and Muffin, running along the opposite side of the building. The senior grabbed his satchel and walked out of the class calmly.

Samiee ran into the school's gym. He scanned the big room quickly. Good, empty. He began to feel the wooden floor as Muffin and Zer0 stared awkwardly at him.

"Samiee what are you-"

"Muffin, Zer0, get the flag pole over there and block the doors to prevent from any one from getting in."

"Samiee, what's going on."

Samiee stopped feeling the floor and turned around, staring at Muffin.

"Why don't you go look over to that window over there and find out?"

He turned back, feeling the floor again. Muffin and Zer0 looked at each other, and almost hesitantly, walked over to the nearest small window.

Muffin and Zer0 gasped and covered their mouths as they saw outside a boy with wild green hair with pieces of candy stuck on him getting pinned down by a girl with orange hair, who was ripping his flesh out with her bare teeth.

"NUTTY!"

Muffin yelled out in desperation as she pounded on the window. She looked around.

"Samiee we have to save him!"

Samiee shook his head, not bothering to turn around.

"We can't. He's gone now."

Muffin's eyes started to get watery as Zer0 simply turned his head and grabbed the flag pole to blocked the enterence, only for a girl with red hair to burst in and pounce on Zer0.

Muffin gave out a shreik as the red head- once known as Flaky, tried taking a bite on Zer0. Zer0 let out a scream as he tried pushing Flaky back, but she was too strong.

Just as he thought he was goner, Flaky was thrown back by a black wood sword. Zer0 was too parilyzed to move as Samiee gripped his weapon and continousily bashing his weapon against Flaky's skull, over and over again.

Muffin took a step back as Zer0 stood up slowly. Samiee stopped and lowered his weapon.

"Woah... Samiee that was awesome!"

Samiee turned around, a look of utter fear in his face, which frightened both Muffin and Zer0. Samiee never hurted anyone before. Just as he slowly grabbed the flag pole, when the girl with black hair and white highlights came in with her own wooden sword. It was drenched in blood.

Samiee took a step back as the girl returned a stare.

"Ny... Nyelly?"

The girl smiled.

"Hey Samiee."

Samiee smiled back. A weak one.

Nyelly proceeded to pick up the flag pole.

"Well, this pole ain't gonna block the door by itself, now is it?"

Zer0, Muffin, and Samiee quickly ran up to her and helped them block the door. After a quick introduction to one another, Zer0 and Muffin learned that Samiee and Nyelly used to do fencing with one another, they were both the best in their class.

"Which reminds me-" Samiee trailed off.

He walked over to the gym's wooden floor, to Muffin and Zer0's suprisement, one of the wood pieces had been peeled off. Inside the tiny hole were two bags and... three hand guns.

"... Sweet." Nyelly commented as she reached for one of the guns, but Samiee slapped her hand.

"Samiee... you hid WEAPONS IN OUR SCHOOL?!"

Muffin took a step back. Samiee shook his head.

"Then who di-"

Zer0 was inturrupted by shreik. A shreik that Samiee recognized. He ran up to the small window and saw just across the hallway, was the boy with the slouchy beanie. He was screaming as the other two teens next to him quietly were staring at the five corpses slowly advancing towards them.

Samiee's eyes grew wide as he ran back, grabbing the guns and tossing one to Muffin, who dropped and and picked it up shakily, and Zer0, who catched it smoothly and shoved the last one in his pocket.

"Hey how come I don't get one?!" Nyelly complained.

"The last one is for someone else."

Muffin shakily looked at the gun.

"But... but I don't know how to shoot one."

Samiee looked at Muffin.

"You stay here, and take care of those two bags. Don't let anyone in. We'll be right back."

As Nyelly and Zer0 quickly released the pole, Samiee immdietly ran, as Zer0 and Nyelly tried to catch up to him.

Zer0 cocked his gun and shot one of the corpses in the head.

"Woooh! My first head shot!"

Zer0 punched the air excidetly. As soon as the gun shot was heard, the other four corpses turned and began to run at Samiee, Zer0 and Nyelly.

As the trio killed off the corpses, the boy with the beanie ran to Samiee along with the one with bright blue eyes. Almost at the same time the yelled out his name.

The other boy with the black and purple goggles clamped their mouths.

"Will you be quiet?! Because of your screams and Zer0's gun shot these... these corpses are coming onto our path!"

"DJ!"

Samiee loudly whispired as he hugged the annoyed teen. Samiee has had him for band. They both play the piano, although their is only one and they have to share it awkwardly. Samiee had always considered him as a friend, but he wasn't so sure if DJ felt the same. Samiee has heard that he was genious as well.

"Let go, Samiee."

Samiee let go as he was hugged by the blue eyed teen.

"What is this? A hug fest?! Let's get the hell inside! Gale let go of Samiee!" Nyelly crossed her arms and began speed walking back to the gym. Gale let go as he scratched his head as the others were leaving.

Samiee had always known Gale, he was really friendly. He had told Samiee that when he was going to graduate, which was really soon, he ws going to join the military. Unknown to Samiee, Gale had always had a bit of a crush on him. Samiee took the gun out of his pocket and gave it to Gale.

Gale's eyes grew wide as he took the gun.

"How did you-"

Gale was inturrupted when the boy in the slouchy beanie kind of knocked him off.

"Where are we going?"

"To the gym, Josh."

Just then, a crash and a shrill scream was heard.

Almost instantly, Samiee ran to the gym.

**I've been noticing that some words and letters get left out when I submit a chapter, if it does that then I'm sorry, maybe my program, WordPad, is being stupid or something. **

**For the OCs that weren't in this chapter, they will soon appear, don't worry. **

**For the OCs that were submitted through review, they WILL NOT be in this story, I don't want this story to be taken down, sorry. You can try submitting another OC THROUGH PM(private messaging). **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**With all due respect, **

**Sam**


End file.
